Fire Crossed My Heart
by eternallyweird
Summary: Murders shatter in the rural plains of Makai, and a beast is involved. Pasts are revealed. Trusts are broken. Love, Pain, and War... Some things aren't meant to stay hidden...[Hiei X Mukuro]
1. Venustas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

I am redoing Fire Crossed My Heart due to one the other chapter is on my other computer! And two it sucked!

I am doing this fiction for many reasons

I am sick of Hiei and Kurama. EX: Hiei and Kurama go to America! What fun! Hiei and Kurama save an OC from death and they fall in love! Oh joy!

There are not enough Pro-Mukuro fictions out there

Hiei and Mukuro deserve a story staring them without bashing, ravaging Mary-sues, and rabid fan girls.

Very sick of crossovers like Inyuasha and Harry Potter. Some stories like **cough** The Best Defense **cough** are great, but it gets really old when everyone else does it!

MARY SUES MUST DIE!

Hiei and Mukuro is actually a couple (tough luck Hiei and Kurama fans) Yoshiro Togashi originally wanted them to be a couple but due to so many fan girls it was never implied. He gave Mukuro a similar past that seemed real and not too overly dramatic like some what some people do to disguise themselves as Mary Sues Hiei and Kurama is great at times! I just take it in small doses!

I am a Yuusuke and Hiei fan ok! But in a hetero coupling I like to Hiei and Mukuro because

They have a similar past.

They understand each other.

It has been proven if you watch the Makai saga episodes.

They deserve each other.

In the last episode forever for never she asked Hiei if he wanted to leave he could. She didn't make him leave or make him stay it was his decision. He chose to stay! If he hated Mukuro he would have left!

Ok I really never say a fiction that has the couple Hiei X Mukuro only or anything about Mukuro's past. Which is really sad if you think about it. There are so many stories about Hiei's past, yet no one did Mukuro. Her past is very similar to Hiei's past yet no one has written anything. This was very surprising.

Here was a story I hated a lot! It really sucked!

OC & Mukuro are sister and Oc's parents lovedd Mukuro more! Now that OC has found lHiei Mukuro wants Hiei. And she'll do anything to get him, and Oc will get her revenge. OC X HIEI OC X KURAMA OC X YUUSUKE Mukuro bashing!

For one this is wrong because one Mukuro doesn't have a sister! Two she never had parents! Three it's a Mary Sue it disguise! Four it's a bash fiction!

I love this quote that the Priest Set (Seth or Seto) made to Kisara (BEWD Girl) its like so heartbreaking! Why did she have to die!

_"Kisara... That destructive light also pierced my soul... The thing that pierces my heart is the sadness... of losing my true light... Kisara, forgive me… The only thing that locked you up was the dungeon that is my heart… You sparked the speck of light to my soul, which was slowly being eaten by darkness… That was not from the spirit that resides in you… Kisara… It was your own light..."_ Priest Seto to Kisara (Vol 38, Pt 334))

"At least I can protect you with the light of my spirit…." Kisara to Priest Seto before she dies

* * *

Fire Crossed My Heart  
By: xinsanexdreamerx  
**Venustas**

_

* * *

The autumn wind blew gently across the rural plains of Makai. It's aura serene and calm. Gentle. But wind though gentle is destructive. But not always, it is up to the will of Mother Nature. Whether she is angry or not depends on her._

_Emotions they run deep within us. They control how we act, and define who we are. But emotions are our weakness if we wish true power. But emotions can be our crutch that helps when we are in pain. It can be our strength, as I said before it defines who we are. But sometimes emotions blind us like .._

_Love .._

_A feeling of strong attachment induced by that which delights or commands admiration. _

_I have never felt this emotion,' _Mukuro thought. The warlord stood straight her head held. She gazed upon the sakura tree. Her azure eyes glinted slightly as the wind blew through her auburn hair. She gripped her wrist, and glanced at it. The flesh pale and thin, as the shackles of her past once bounded tightly leaving the memories that she suffered so. She looked once more at the sakura tree. It was autumn meaning it was soon winter. Autumn the season that is rest an overlooked time, its sadness not as much as winter but subtle.

The little sakura flower gently danced in the air the wind having its way with it before it dropped on the river as the current brought it down stream. She slowly stared at the sky, and closed her eyes as another breeze began to bow.

_Duhn, Duhn, Da, Daaa_.

The drums pounded as the background scenery grew from quiet to a pulsating beat. The harps added its sound it smooth sound mixed well with the hard beating of drums, It's resonance so unforgiving a lament of the past. The drums, the blood, the fighting, the torture, and the harp a glimpse of freedom, a little glint of hope, but slowly died down by the drums.

The song that was played was her song. Her theme, a constant reminder of the hell she went through. But that is in the past, the past cannot come back. But it does, the memories that flooded her mind.

She looked toward the horizon and thought ,'_I wonder how Hiei is doing with patrolling.'_

* * *

"Here's another," Hiei said. The jagan eye on his forehead glowed a striking blue aura, and it died down a few seconds after.

"He got killed not by a demon something else … it can't be a youkai … no you ki," Hiei explained.

"You," he said pointing to one of the youkai that was patrolling with him, "bury him give him a proper grave that is all we can do,"

The demon then looked at Hiei his eyebrows raised, and Hiei gave him a glare. The demon rolled his eyes and started to dig.

'_That's the fifteenth time this week,'_ Hiei thought. '_It can't be a youkai. If it were Enki would have captured him by now. Maybe a ningen, a formidable matc.;_

"Sir, we have just patrolled the north wing there had been three attacks so far, and there is no trace of youki nor reiki we are unable to pin point whether its ningen or youkai," a youkai said.

"Where is Shigure?" Hiei asked.

"He is at the east wing," said the youkai.

"Go get him," Hiei stated bluntly. The youkai saluted and took off in a rush. Hiei kept walking his eyes towards the floor and his hands in his pockets. The fire youkai stopped his eyes widened, as his scarlet eyes looked back in resistance the handle of the katana in his hand as the blade slowly drew out.

_Clang .. clang … _

The sound was a whisper a voice calling out that slowly grew louder and the tone more ominous. It grew slow the haunting hymn that was made. It was familiar. It reminded him of something. Hiei turned and looked around no one was around him. The forest was too quiet it was quiet enough to hear the birds above move their wings back and forth. The sound still remained, but not as loud a still whisper like a voice in the back of his mind.

His forehead glowed an aura of youki. '_There's no one here, _he thought. His jagan eyes hadm't failed him before. '_It's probably those baka who keep slacking off,' _he thought. He put his katana back and kept on walking…

_

* * *

Sobs …_

_. A young girl's … the sound that only a child can make.. The sound unbearable… _

_A young girl at least at the age of 10 her face hidden under her black hair; she wore brown tattered clothes that stained of red. _

_"I don't want to live," the girl said between her sobs._

_"I don't want to live," she kept saying the sobs even louder. She was in a dungeon, a cell to be more exact. There was at least 5 of them. In each of them there was a girl each of them _

_"It's ok Hoshi-san," soothed a girl from the cell to the left of the crying girl, "It'll get better soon."_

_"Auriga, don't give the new girl any false hope!" said a girl that was to the left of Auriga._

_"Damare Naoko!" screamed Auriga. Her cold cerulean eyes glared at the girl. Naoko scoffed slightly and rolled her eyes._

_"Listen Auriga, don't give her anything to hope. It's easier to lose if you have hope," said Naoko._

_"Naoko don't be such a hag!" Auriga retaliated._

_"Oh Damare! No one will help us, no one even thinks we exist. It's not like a knight in shining amour on a horse is going to rescue and we'll all live happily ever after," Naoko spitted out. _

_"Shut up both of you!" said a girl across from the bickering girls, "Did you forget about Hoshi,"_

_"Gomen Hitomi-san," said both of them under their breath as they rolled their eyes._

_Hitomi crossed her arms and said, "Hoshi don't worry. It's ok to cry," At this Naoko snorted, and Auriga punched Naoko in the arm and Hitomi glared at the two._

_"I don't want to … I don't want to be here," said Hoshi between her cries. _

_"We all don't want to be here. But someday we'll escape!" said Auriga. Naoko rolled her eyes once more._

_"Don't roll you eyes at me Naoko!" warned Auriga. Hitmoi just sighed, and putting her head into her hands._

_Tap … Tap_

_Hoshi's eyes widened slowly as the familiar tapping of footsteps ran through her mind. Auriga and the others became quiet and stood still._

_"I don't want to go back!" Hoshi screamed. _

_"Quiet!" Naoko said, "If he thinks we are awake he'll take us away," Her eyes filled with tears as she said it as she griped her hand. She kneeled down and started shaking._

_Hoshi herself hummed a little tune as she sat curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth. In the distance a girl appeared from the darkness of her cell her auburn hair covered her oval face, and her azure eyes staring slowly at them._

_"Quiet … it's a trick," she said. She pressed her ear on the cold cement block walls as the faint laughter and mocking was heard. The other girls stopped and did the same as she did. Their eyes widened and their mouth gaped. Naoko clenched her fist, Hoshi sighed in relief, Auriga did a half smile and her eyes glinted tiny sparks of happiness, and Hitomi just stood there._

_"Those Baka!" Naoko yelled her fist clenched and shaking, "When I get my hands on them I swear I'll …. I will," she stopped for a moment. She stood there with a blank expression on her face. The other girls stared at her slowly. They each wondered why did the fiery girl's attitude changed._

_"Don't say it … " said the girl. The other girls looked at her in silence. _

_"Don't let your heart be filled with hate," she spoke silently her azure eyes staring into Naoko's._

_"Why shouldn't I? I have every right!" she shot back with a glare. Naoko was repulsed that this girl told her what she can't or can do._

_"You do have every right," she began still staring into Naoko's eyes, "But the other's did the same … each snapped … the hatred they possessed was too strong that the heart and soul was over flowed … and it took control of the mind … then soon the body"_

_All of the girl's stared at her except Hitomi she regarded her as one with great wisdom, and she smirked as Naoko still gave her a death glare yet she still has not shown fear._

_Hoshi then pulled on Auriga's shirt sleeve and whispered," What is her name?"_

_Auriga then looked at Hoshi and smiled, "Her name is Mukuro"_

* * *

Author's Notes: A bit short but it will do …. 


	2. Monitio

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Damn it! If you are Yoshiro Togashi, you better not read this!

Yet again I am one of the slowest updaters in the world! ARGH!

Well after researching the net to how to portray Mukuro..

You already know of Mukuro's tragic past. So how to potray her is an even different story. Many stories portray her as a ruler kind of like a real bitch. (**WHICH SHE IS NOT)** …People who truly think this don't know much about her. She is **a fighter** but she has never fought with all her power. During the fight with Hiei, Mukuro did win … but during one episode it was either episode 111 or 112. A youkai, one that worked for Mukuro said that **her emotions are tied with her fighting**. If it is an honorable battle, a calm battle she will only fight **with half of her power**. … No one truly knows what is her actual power. All I know her power is even with Yomi at least but weaker than Raizen if he had eaten humans.

This is an episode thing from the site **Solitude of a Falling Star**…

"Pleased to meet you, son of Raizen," she said, handing him the flowers. "Please, put these on Raizen's grave. And tell him he was an idiot." After that, she and Hiei vanished in the mist.

Just from this line you could tell that she truly cared for people, even Raizen who was on the other side. She isn't the kind of person who would weep. She truly cares, but those who first see her don't see it.

_But truly in my opinion: _Mukuro... A woman who traces her own path. A challenge to the formal beauty dictatorship. A fighter who didn't lose her femininity. A strong personality and a dramatic psyche, the kind of character that ficwriters like me dream about. How could I resist her, if not even Hiei did?

_

* * *

_

Fire Crossed My Heart  
**Monitio** (Warning)  
_By: xinsanexdreamerx_

(Warning)

* * *

She lay there tossing and turning, perspiration ran down her slender neck, as the memories of the past haunted her mind. A disgruntled look on her face … pain, it was too much. Hiei stared at the youkai leader. In her sleep she was weaker … not weak, but weaker. She never had a peaceful time of sleep. He unshackled her the past … no longer something Mukuro must be a slave too, but she can forget…

But the memories of the past are too strong. But forgetting the past is too much. The past defines who we are it shapes our moral beliefs and destiny. Fate is cruel. Life is not fair, and so be it …

Rejection at birth, growing up in pain, surviving by sheer hate and stubbornness, achieving unbelievable power … They remembered it well. Their past so similar like a dark and twisted story it's creator unable to allow these two characters to be at rest…But why?

The forbidden child sat on a chair, arms crossed waiting for Mukuro to awake. He thought, 'This thing … it's killing Makai's patrol line and Ningens …'

Deep in thought Hiei didn't realize that Mukuro woke up.

"Hiei," she said groggily. Hiei snapped out of thought and said, "Nani?"

"How was patrolling?" she said her eyes barely opening.

"Boring and dull," Hiei said with smirk, "Only one more year, until the next tournament,"

"Still want a re match with Yuusuke," she inquired, her eyebrow raised.

"No," he said, "Not just him but also Kurama"

"Oh," she said

"Why is that?" she asked with a yawn.

"…Because I" Hiei stopped. He wondered to himself why did he wish to fight his friends those who have fought with him. Maybe it was his only way … growing up fighting was what he lived for. No, it couldn't be it he proved to himself that his life was not just about fighting. He proved it to himself, she proved it to him. That is why the two fought, though he lost but truly they both won. She won his respect, and he won a meaning. It was perfect in their eyes. Mukuro dropped out of the tournament on purpose losing to Natsume (?). She could have been the champion but instead didn't try.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow and a puzzled look played on her face. She waited for Hiei to say something, but he was still in the world of his own thoughts. She sighed and looked at him.

"So .. how is Yukina?" she asked changing the subject, "The last thing I heard was that she was going to marry "the oaf" as you like to call him "

Hiei snapped out of thought and said, "Yes the wedding is in a couple of months,"

"The happy couple must be excited," she said.

"Shouldn't you be in the ningekai?" Mukuro asked as she brushed her auburn hair away from the eyes.

"Hn.." he said using his trademark phrase. He paused for a moment and said, "I don't feel like it.."

"Yeah sure," she scoffed (OOC … sorry) The Makai warlord got out of her bed stretching her arms as she walked toward the balcony. Hiei followed her and kept a close eye on what Mukuro was watching. She stared quietly at the pacing youkai. Hiei looked at the warlord with a puzzled look.

"Wait for it …" Mukuro said. The youkai than finally stopped as Mukuro's guards came. The youkai nervously blew on his horn. The guards stopped and they began to converse.

"So … the mighty surgeon of Makai has finally fallen," Hiei said as he remembered vividly the painful memories of the implantation of the jagan eye.

"He is hurt beyond repair," said Mukuro as two youkai carried a body that was wrapped in white linen clothe.

"He didn't stop bleeding for a while judging by the clothe … they used it to try and fool us," said Mukuro. Hiei turned to Mukuro and had sworn her say "baka" under her breath but he shook off the thought.

"So .. who killed him?" Hiei asked as Mukuro narrowed her eyes and concentrated more on the body.

"Don't you know …" she turned asking him.

"Why would I be asking you if I knew?" Hiei said.

Mukuro smiled and said, "Good point … But the question is now who killed him… But what killed him,"

Hiei turned to her and raised his eyebrow, "What killed him?" he repeated

"Yes … no tracing of youki or reiki … from here I'm unsure of any other blood spill," she explained. She sighed and walked off towards the throne room. Hiei walked behind her his pace steady as he closed his eyes and his head towards the floor. The two arrived at the room, and in this room was Shigure's body laid on the floor.

Mukuro walked towards the body as blood soaked the cold stone floor. She kneeled and placed her index finger on her hand. Hiei watched from a short distance waiting for Mukuro to finish. Mukuro let go of Shigure and sighed deeply.

"Well?" said Hiei impatiently a scowl played on his face. Mukuro got up and walked towards one of her warriors as he bowed lowly. The youkai gave her a vial filled with a scarlet liquid. Mukuro poured the liquid on Shigure's body.

"…Fear, Redemption," she started. Hiei didn't look surprised. She continued, "Pain, Agony … joy,"

"Joy?" he questioned looking at Mukuro, "I think you are losing your touch…" Mukuro smiled and looked at him.

"It's how he felt … ," said Mukuro, "I wasn't able to see his memories … his spirit has already passed on"

"I see," said Hiei, "And I thought you would have been more powerful,"

"Power has limits …. " she responded. The red liquid was soaked in Shigure's body, and slowly his mouth began to open. Hiei walked towards Mukuro protectively.

"I thought he was dead," Hiei said.

"So did I," she responded. A youkai came and giving the same vial to Mukuro. She opened the cork and gently poured the liquid into Shigure's mouth.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"It's Angel Blood," she said. Hiei raised his eyebrow, and Mukuro said, "It's not actually blood of an angel,"

Hiei scowled, "I'm not stupid I know what it is .. but I thought Angel Blood was a healing potion,"

"It is," she said.

"I don't see the importance of healing him .. he's already dead," said Hiei, "We're just wasting time."

"I'm not healing the body … I'm healing the memories," she said, "the youkai mind even without a soul still has memories but fragmented,"

Hiei looked at the corpse once more the potion's affects haven't kicked in yet. He scoffed and walked off.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Away," he responded bluntly. His quick steps echoed in the throne room, and pulsing sound of breath as well. Hiei turned around looking at Shigure as he started to breath.

"If you healed the memories … why is he breathing?" Hiei said.

Mukuro looked at Hiei and said, "I don't know," His hand started to move in a writing motion, and started to speak.

Mukuro took a hold of his hand and placed a dagger in his hand as a he wrote on the floor. The scrapes from the metal echoed in the castle, and small sparks flew as the metal clashed with the stone floor. Hiei watched as the surgeon of Makai's comatose like experience. The sharp abrades of the dagger ceased as the surgeon stopped. The metal clanged on the rock floor.

"What does it say?" Hiei asked Mukuro as he walked towards her. She scanned the kanji with her eyes re-reading slowly and more carefully. The awkward silence lasted for minutes as Hiei grew impatient.

"It's a warning …" she finally said. Her left hand beginning to shake; she used her right hand to get a hold of the left, but it was no use.

"The second … coming," she said as her voice slightly quivered. She paused for a moment and said, "It depicts the second coming of the Destati Children…"

* * *

Ramblings and Angst – fest of the author: … so I shitted up the story ! … big time! … truly this is just a filler chapter of something even bigger. The Destati Children was something I dreamt of while eating sugar, watching the platinum series of Evangelion, and too much game time for Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts! … so well anyways

CONTRUCTIVE FLAMES ARE WELCOME

REVIEWS ARE PRAISED

READING IS THANKED!

Chapter Three: **Fatum**  
Summary: _The memories and premonitions of the second coming of the Destati Chldren are starting. As Hiei becomes more aware of this folk tale turned reality. He realizes that his life and people he loves most are in danger_….


	3. Fatum

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

I did a little research on Mukuro's seriyuu, Minami Takayama. She was the voice of Nabiki Tendo in Ranma ½. She also plays the voice of Conan Edogawa in Detective Conan, Kiki and Ursula in KiKi's Delivery Service, and Hao in Shaman King. She is also in the singing duo TWO-MIX.

I sort of kind of forgot that Shigure killed himself after Kurama defeated him. …Let's just say he still survived … this is a slight AU story anyways!

On the same note I finally got the "Dreams of Power" DVD … I watched Hiei and Mukruo's fight like twenty times! XD …Anyways the dub did a good job, not great but good. I know I'm a total loser!

? Author's Notes.

Anyways on with the story…

* * *

Fire Crossed My Heart  
**Fatum**  
_By: xinsanexdreamerx_

* * *

"The Destati Children?" he questioned the youkai warlord, "I thought it was some sort of fairy tale …" 

"Not really, it has become a legend," said Mukuro. She motioned her hand to one of her servants and the servants picked up Shigure's body taking it to another room.

"I've never heard of it," admitted Hiei.

"The Destati Children were four warrior: Lion Heart, Dragon Spirit, Phoenix Core, and Fox Soul. Each of them had the power to open "The Gate of Syrian", it was believed that if the gates were opened that the one who was able to open it would have what their heart truly desires most. But there was a cost to this opening the gate, It would trigger an apocalyptic force," Mukuro explained.

"I didn't ask for an explanation," said Hiei. Mukuro turned to the door.

"I didn't tell you to stop," said Hiei.

"I thought **I **was suppose to be giving the orders around here," said Mukuro.

"Continue," said Hiei making himself comfortable as he sat in an armchair.

"At the time, there was an enemy named S.I.N. The enemy wished to open the gate, and did whatever was possible to obtain enough power to open it. S.I.N. sacrificed one thousand souls both youkai and ningen to obtain the power. But in the end, the Destati Children were able to defeat them but at a cost. They had to sacrifice their own souls and the souls of many people to imprison S.I.N."

There was a long pause and finally after at least five minutes …

"That was the most boring story I've ever heard in my entire life," said Hiei yawning.

"Well, if you thought that was boring," said Mukuro, "You should have left,"

"But wouldn't that be rude, **Mukuro-sama**," Hiei replied coolly heading towards the door. Mukuro's eyes narrowed as scarlet energy sparked out of her fist. She ran straightforward and her fist came in contact with Hiei's stomach.

* * *

Hours later Hiei had went by to a nearby village picking up supplies and other goods from the local market. He glared at every youkai that came by his way, and each had quivered in fear. '_Weaklings_', he thought smirking. He walked into a bar, and grabbed a seat the nearest to the window. A waitress quickly gave him a cup of tea and left. He grabbed the cup and drank slowly as the table behind him started talking. 

"Have you heard that rumor about that Dr. Ryouta guy?" one youkai asked. Hiei could tell by his burly booming voice that he was the stupidest one of the group.

"He started bragging about that his creation of some sort thing would over throw any S-Class youkai?" the stupid one continued. This caught Hiei's attention and he continued to listen.

"Yeah," whispered another guy hushing some of the other so that some of the other people wouldn't listen to them. " I heard it too … he said something about resurrecting some S.I.N guy … I wonder who the fuck is S.I.N" Hiei changed his mind this one was the stupidest one.

"…You ass!" a third youkai bellowed slapping the stupid one across the head, "You know … that Destati Children legend … about those four warriors Dragon Shit, Lion Crap something like that,"

"It's Dragon Spirit, Lion Heart, Fox Soul, and Phoenix Core, you dumb ass!" shrieked a fourth voice.

"Whatever," said the third youkai, "back on topic,"

"Well yeah … you see this Dr. Ryouta guy wanted to resurrect that S.I.N guy … he must have lost his balls or something like that," said the first voice.

"…Yeah I heard he kidnapped a few koorime," said the second voice, "he said something about needing their blood and tears. What an idiot everyone knows you can sell koorime tears on the black market."

"That bastard must have lost his balls years ago … still bet you that he is torturing those koorime to his own wishes … you know what I mean right?" the third one said suggestively. Hiei slammed the cup down in anger, and it caused many of the customers to looks his way. The four youkai looked in front of them and stared at Hiei.

"Wonder what's his problem?" the third whispered. Hiei got up in anger and grabbed the youkai by the collar his katana drawn at the youkai's neck,

"Chill man!" said one of the youkai. Hiei glared at him and black flames started to emit from his body. Many of the customers inside the bar started to flee as well as many of the staff members and the manager himself.

"You dumb ass! That's Hiei. Mukuro's right hand," the fourth youkai whispered to his friend.

"Hey man let go of me," the youkai pleaded and Hiei's grip tightened as the youkai gasped for a breath of air. He stared closely at the youkai's empty eyes, and sighed throwing the youkai onto a table. The youkai wheezed for breaths of oxygen, and his friends came to see if he was all right.

"Where did he go?" asked one of his friends looking around. Hiei was nowhere in sight

* * *

Mukuro stared at the mirror her own solemn reflection stared back at her. She gazed at her features: messy auburn hair, cold azure eyes, and a long defined nose. Mukuro lifted the piece of cloth that covered the scarred part of her face. The scars still remained, but now something was different. 

'_Is it me or have I gone soft?'_ she thought to herself. The once most ruthless bloodthirsty killer of Makai she was known as. It was a title she hated. But it was something that helped her become a Makai warlord.

'_Maybe it's him,'_ she thought. Ever since she met Hiei it was some form of curiosity that stuck her. They were so much alike. Abandoned at birth, rejected by the people around them, and purged their own pain through the blood of others. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing your own self. It was painful to see someone who understood you … who you can **actually trust.**

'_I guess I was just afraid to admit it,'_ Mukuro smiled. '_For the first time in my life … I think I'm happy … **me **… **happy**,'_

She walked towards the balcony and closed her eyes breathing deep. She concentrated and a flash of grief and disappointment appeared on her face.

"My AT-Field is weakening … " Mukuro said as her own voice started breaking. (?)

* * *

'_What's wrong with me!' _Hiei thought mentally giving himself a slap to the face. Hiei has been this was since Yukina disappeared quite a while ago (?1). 

'_I could've protected her'_ he thought staring at the hiroseki that Yukina had given him. Hiei clenched his fist, and closed his eyes. '_If I wasn't so stubborn I could've protected her … she could've been safe,'_

_

* * *

It was snowing in Ningenkai. Not as beautiful as the snow in Makai but still it was beautiful. The end of winter was approaching and spring would renew the flowers. Hiei watched from his usual tree out looking the shopping district. Smiles were plastered on the faces of young children, and their parents equally happy. A couple walked by holding hand and laughing. Hiei snorted. He hated to be in Ningenkai at this time of the year. _

_"Kazuma-san, you have something on your nose," _

_Hiei snapped back into reality, and watched his sister take a napkin and wipe dirt off of Kuwabara's nose. A blush became visible on the carrot top's face, and he thanked the petite koorime. She smiled in return. Hiei stared at the couple, and a slight visible smile curved on his lips._

'_I guess I'm happy…to see her happy …me **happy**,' Hiei thought. Even though he still hated the idea that the two would be getting married in a short while. He was glad that would be able to protect her better than he had, and at the same time the two would be happy together … But the thing that worried Hiei the most was that Kuwabara was a ningen … And humans would grow old faster … and would someday die._

**

* * *

One Day Later **

_"Kuwabara-kun calm down!" Kurama tried his best to calm down the carrot top. It was around 3:00 A.M. _

_"I can't calm down she's gone!" Kuwabara hissed as he paced back and forth. Kurama shot him a worried look._

_"Who is gone?" Kurama said calmly._

_"YUKINA! … SOMEONE TOOK HER!" _

* * *

Mukuro sat patiently on a chair in the infirmary with her legs crossed. At the moment Shigure was hooked on a machine that recorded his brain waves. She scanned the machine's screen seeing if there were anything new going on. 

'_Nothing,'_ she thought with a scowl on her face. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb, and groaned continuing to work. Usually she would have asked someone else to do this but this time it was important. She stared at the screen again trying to fit all of the pieces together. She groaned again still there was nothing useful and she continued to look more intensively at the screen.

"Nani?" Mukuro said concentrating even harder, and slowly the pieces started coming together.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah it kind of sort of really sucked! 

(?) AT-Fields- also known as the Absolute Terror Field. If you watched Neon Genesis Evangelion you'll know what it is. But I using in a different meaning. Basically the AT – Field is the barrier of the mind. In psychology it is the barrier that surrounds the egos of people. I can't tell you what it means in this story because it's a secret! ... I know I'm such a loser.

(?1) If you have read my other story "Lion Heart" the Alternate Version of this story. (The two stories are in corresponding universes) Kuwabara goes to Makai to search for Yukina. … So yeah!

He-He … I KNOW IT SUCKS! LEAVE ME ALONE! walks away slowly anyways …. I'm basically thrilled that people are actually reading this story I thought no one would read it because of the small Hiei and Mukuro fan base. :)

Anyways I'm trying my best to update faster ... gosh summer is so slow ... and I have all this crap to do ... So yeah ...

I'm also working on another Hiei and Mukuro piece. It's a one-shot songfiction called "The Garden of Everything" the song is by Steve Conte and Maaya Sakamoto (Yes I'm a big Sakamoto fan!) originally it was suppose to be for Kurama ... but oh well! ..The lines fit so perfectly ! ... yeah I know I'm a loser

http/angelus. Here is a link if you want it ... I don't really like the song for one reason ... do not infuse Japanese and English at the same time! IT SOUNDS SUPER WEIRD! ... Yeah I know I'm a loser ...

**Primitus (Meaning For the first time) ---- The next chapter I'm too lazy to talk about it it's like 2 in the morning so yeah!**


	4. Primitus

Disclaimer: If I owned a purple dog I would own Yu Yu Hakusho. BTW … I don't have a purple dog XD.

? Author's Notes

I'm so sorry for the slow update ... You'll read the crap at the author's self-loathing in the end.

Warnings: BAD FANFICTON, Horrible spelling and grammar, just plain bad +

* * *

Fire Crossed My Heart  
**Primitus  
**_By: xinsanexdreamerx_

* * *

Mukuro gasped as she read on the screen what was inside Shigure's mind. Her eyes narrowed. She re-reads it again and again to see if her eyes were fooling her. 

"No,"

"Mukuro-sama," a voice called out. Mukuro turned her head and sighed,

"Kirin … I thought you were someone else," she said, "What is it?"

"…There's a messenger sent by Enki-sama … he wishes to have a meeting with you as well as Yomi … right now," Kirin responded.

"…So it's happening in other places as well," she whispered quietly under her breath.

"What did you say, Mukuro-sama?" Kirin asked.

"Nothing," Mukuro responded quickly.

* * *

"How in the world do you misspell flower?" Kurama sighed correcting the easily overlooked mistake. He messages the bridge of his nose, and continued to read on. 

Since he came back to Ningenkai Kurama had went to college, and graduated with top honors. He even was accepted to the job to work as a professor from the college he graduated from.

"Never thought I'd need these," Kurama said putting on a pair of glasses. His human eyes were growing weaker as time passed on, a sign of old age. Kurama smiled knowing that he'd been living for thousand of years,

"You know Hiei if you are going to hide … at least conceal you own energy," Kurama smirked.

"For your information, I wasn't hiding," said the fire demon as he appeared on Kurama's windowsill.

"What brings you here?" Kurama asked as he took off his glasses.

"…No reason," Hiei muttered irritably,

"You do know Hiei by saying nothing you could just be saying that you have a problem," Kurama said smiling as Hiei with annoyance gave him a glare, and silently winced in pain.

"This hitting me in the stomach act is getting old," Hiei muttered under his breath as he silently winced again in pain.

"Another lover's quarrel," Kurama said smiling as he went back to work.

"Do you harbor a death wish?" the fire demon shot back giving Kurama another death glare.

"You know Hiei … if you keep running away when you and Mukuro have a fight-" His last statement was cut short when he heard the glass on his window break.

"Are you implying fox that I am a coward?" Hiei said callously.

"And are you articulating that you are a coward?" Kurama shot back as he cleaned the lens of his glasses. This time Kurama won. Hiei grumbled swears and curses under his breath. There was a brief silence until a faint chuckle was heard from Kurama. Hiei raised his eyebrow.

"You know Hiei … this is like the Hedgehog's Dilemma," Kurama commented.

"The what?" Hiei said raising his other eyebrow.

"It's an animal covered in sharp spines," Kurama explained.

"The Hedgehog's Dilemma is an old Ningenkai fable … If a hedgehog wants to give his warmth to other hedgehogs, the closer he approaches, the more they injure each other with their spines. It's the same with some people. Sometimes people are frightened by the pain in their own hearts, to others from the outside they seem cowardly,"

Hiei laughed and Kurama looked at him with a blank expression.

"So did you think that this was synopsis to me!" Hiei said, "That this is suppose to help me," Kurama smiled.

"I didn't say that the fable was referring to you I was referring to people in general," said Kurama, "Unless there someone that you wish to get close to … a certain Makai war lord I believe,"

"…Are you referring to me and Mukuro?" said Hiei, "Our relationship is strictly in good terms,"

"No, I was referring to Yomi," Kurama said sarcastically, "...So you admit you do have a relationship,"

"…I'm leaving," said Hiei as he left. Kurama smiled and began to go back to work

* * *

Mukuro sat silently waiting for someone to say something. Beside her was Kirin, and on the other side of the table were Enki and his wife Kokou. The usually upbeat winner of the Makai tournament looked exhausted. Dark bags formed under his eyes, as well as his own features were making him look older than he. Yomi looked different as well. The mild-tempered Makai lord was usually calm when it came to meetings, but this time it seemed as if Yomi would have snapped at anything. 

"Lord Enki," Mukuro said breaking the silence, "Why is it that you have called us here today?"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," said Yomi.

"Basically … there have been rumors. That some sort of Dr. Ryouta is planning on over throwing us," Enki started.

"…It's probably some half-ass attempt to make his own name known … how pathetic," Yomi remarked.

"I have heard to these rumors as well … but there have been rumors like this all the time," Mukuro said calmly.

"Yes, but this time I think they mean it … there have been strings of murders in my territory unsolved. No traces of youkai or human energy. If they didn't use energy there would have been an imprint. But there was none," Enki explained.

"I have the same problem as well … 16 of my guards were killed yesterday as well as two of head officers and this past week there were reported of unidentified killings that had struck Gandara," said Yomi.

"Only a few of my guards were killed but there were mass killings everyday in my territory for the past week at least 50 demons were killed in one of those attack," Mukuro said coolly.

"… I thought the problem wasn't that bad," said Enki.

"It has to be someone and they are not working alone," Yomi said.

"…But the weirdest thing was this … each of the youkai killed in my territory were killed the exact same way," Enki said, "I believe each of you have the same problems," Yomi and Mukuro nodded their heads slightly.

"We can't do anything … if we don't even know who or what is killing these people," said Mukuro.

"...We will just have to enhance our security," Enki suggested, "There's nothing we can do but wait until this killer makes a wrong move,"

"And what if the killer doesn't?" Yomi asked raising and eyebrow.

"No one is perfect … They'll have to make a mistake sooner or later. But we need to tell the civilians of each of their territories that there is in fact a killer out there," said Mukuro.

"… There's nothing we could do,"

* * *

Hiei was frustrated mainly because of Kurama's comments. 

'_Stupid fox!'_ Hiei screamed in his mind as he drew out his sword cutting down the tree that stood in front of his window. Many of the servants hesitated to go any nearer to the pissed off youkai.

'_How dare the fox say something like that … '_ thought Hiei as he sat in the armchair in his room.

A voice whispered in the back of his mind a calm and gentle voice. "_It's because you care for her,"_

" …. And he remembered that faithful day.

It was spring in Makai. The trees would gain back its leaves and the flowers will blossom once again. It was almost as if the world was being reborn. A smile was plastered on the warlord's face, a small smile that couldn't be seen physically. She was at peace.

* * *

Many of Mukuro's guards were surprised how calm she was because today was her birthday. No one would dare approach her today. They were too afraid that they might anger her. Only one person was able to approach her. 

"I still don't get why you like being here," Hiei grumbled under his breath.

A visible smile came across Mukuro's face and she looked to her heir softly, "It's calm and peaceful … It's my favorite place," She motioned to the great scenary of the true beauty of Makai. At night it was beauiful. Even a human who would wander off here would notice that as well. The calm blanket night covering the Makai sky. It felt so peaceful. Almost like the Ningenkai sky, but more peaceful. It was ironic that something of this beauty would soon fade when it is the sun's time to rise.

"It's just like every other balcony in the whole damn place," griped Hiei.

"Yes, but this balcony has the best view of Makai," she said. Hiei looked at her. His own cold crimson red eyes stared into her eyes. She smiled back at him. He searched in her eyes looking for the pain. But they hid that pain so deeply that even Hiei could not see through it.

"… Have you ever regret anything you've done," Mukuro asked him. Hiei raised his eyebrow to the straightforward question.

"...Can you be more specific?" Hiei asked wondering why the war lord would ask such a question.

"Your past … have you ever regretted it?" Mukuo asked. A flash of that pain came to her eyes. It was hidden. She tried to hide it but not all the power in the world can't hide the pain that held within her eyes. The wind blew calm and serene. The stars twinkled above covering the night sky with sparkles of beauty. The river below them mirrored the dark reflection of the two into dark silhouettes.The bothof them noticed this. Two black souless entities.

"… The only thing I regret is not having enough power," Hiei remarked coldy.

"…You know at times I wonder … If someone from my past would try to kill me," Mukuro said half joking and half serious.

"They won't get near you … I'm your right hand remember," said Hiei

"Yes, I forgot," said Mukuro smling.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." If the river could reflect the expression on each of their faces. They would be smiling widely.. The wind blew again and the trees rustled in the ngiht.

If the river could reflect the expression on each of their faces. They would be smiling widely.. The wind blew again and the trees rustled in the ngiht. Darkness. It shrouded those two. Everyone in some form or way has that darkness. But in those two the darkness was deep, and it seared within their hearts.

Like the rays that the moon gives off.within the deep night sky.

Darkness isn't invincible...

* * *

Author's Notes: Now that I have read this all … I feel like a moron . It sucks so badly. And the OOC-ness and the crappy-ness … urgh **The author's self-loathing** ! XD 

Anyways … so sorry this chapter took so long , EVERYTIME! Every time I was going to start writing this I'd end up having to go somewhere or be disturbed in some way .. The new chapter will be in sooner!

**Reading is Thanked**

**Flames are Welcomed**

**Reviews are Praised.**

-----------------> Next Chapter Five: Incuro (Attack) …. Writer's Block ARGHNESS! ... ... Give me IDEAS! PLOT BUNNIES! ... ANYTHING!


	5. Vagit

Discliamer: I don't own it.

**Before reading this chapter I want to say something.**

"Fire Crossed My Heart" is going to turn darker only by a bit. There will only be hinted romance rather than a story all about romance. I'm trying my best to keep them in character and in the style of what Yoshiro Togashi did. I applaud him for being able to hint a relationship between Hiei and Mukuro rather than having them say "I love you" or kissing.

This story intertwines with the past of Mukuro, and Hiei's destiny. As well as many elements I will use in later chapters. I want everyone to know that I am working as hard as possible to get you the finest chapters that I can get. (I can't spell or do grammar so give me a break. XD)

These chapters as well as that chapter in my other story "Lion Heart" are usually inspired Malice Mizer songs. I love the band to death. They were my first Japanese Rock (J-Rock) band and the also got me into Visual Kei music. I am really obsessed with this band so I often use lyrics from the band members solo careers and when they were in Malice Mizer.

I swear Klaha's voice has saved lives. XDDD. Every time I would listen to his voice I would just melt. (GARDENIA!) I like his voice better than Gackt's. But his solo work doesn't exactly fit his voice though. I'll always love Malice Mizer Klaha and Pride of Mind as well XD

So if you wish to listen to their music I'll be happy and give you some. XDD .. Just contact me on AIM screename

Xxid10txaznxx

Good luck and enjoy the** crap**

* * *

The wind carrying sweet honey  
Forcing shadows of pretense into dance  
Touched by bottomless reversed normality  
Drowned in the extremity of ecstasy.

"Gensou Rakuen" – Malice Mizer (Klaha Era)

* * *

Fire Crossed My Heart  
Vagit (Cries, Wails)  
By: xinsanexdreamerx aka Id10t

* * *

Who am I?

The question Mukuro silently asked to herself. She stared at the dark reflection of myself in the river. _' It is difficult to comprehend that I am free. But what do I do next'_ she thought. She looked at the shackles that still hung on her wrist.' _I'm not free yet. The shackles that would never break; the symbol of my weakness.' _Mukuro thought. Her own azure eyes flashed in anger as she slammed her wrist on the rock near her.

**She hit the rock again**

I don't want to be weak 

**Another attempt.**

_I don't want the world to forget me._

**She continued.**

_I don't want to die here._

**Tears gently fell from her eyes, and the drops fell silently to the ground.**

_I want to become stronger._

**More tears fell… They fell quickly to the ground. Forgotten tears that no one will ever see.**

_I don't want to vanish,_

**Again she banged the chains on the rock desperately howling out. She stopped silently sobbing. Her face buried deep in her own blood stained arms. **

She could have drowned herself in the raging river near her. It would have ended all of the pain. But she refused; she was stronger than that. This was eternal proof of her strength.. Whether or not Kami-sama watched over her or not it was proof that she existed…

No longer an object. No longer a thing. But right now a person. A living demon,

She looked above of her the calm blanket of stars gently twinkling in the dark night sky. It was beautiful back **there.** She couldn't have seen such a beautiful sight. Mukuro smiled.

'_I've hit rock bottom … I can't go any lower than this. … All I could do is get stronger' _

* * *

Hiei relaxed himself on a black leather armchair near Mukuro's bed. He was still frustrated. Years ago, he questioned his own existence whether or not his life meant something. But now something changed. The only thing Hiei saw was that his power has changed dramatically since a couple of years ago. That was it. He allowed himself to think that way. A simple narrow-minded thought that would never change.

A desire to become the best, a thirst for unlimited power, and the will to be alive …

'I won't allow myself to go back,'

* * *

_A loud scream ripped through the early-morning hours. Not a very rare thing in Makai. But this was different. It was child's scream. One that was very rarely heard, it was the scream of true pain. The screams continued growing louder, and the screams of not just one voice but many. Not just children, but the agonized screeches of adults as well._

_Anger._

_Sorrow._

_Regret._

_Fear._

_Such things Mukuro did not know what to feel. She knew that the people before her were being slaughtered to death, yet she watched hidden in the shadows of the bushes outside the massacre._

_She heard loud barking. Looters. She instantly thought as she saw one of them break the door of one of the shops. Mukuro watched intently. She didn't know that the outside world was this bad. She knew back there was bad. Mukuro's eyes narrowed, as she felt the sharp tingle in her spine. She did not wish to be reminded of that place._

_She continued to stare upon the scene carefully. She watched as the little girl was crushed by stampeding of her own village people. She helplessly stared as one of the thieves threw a dead corpse out the window. The body still fresh with dark crimson blood. Mukuro went closer to the body, and she paused. She felt upon her foot something wet and soft. Mukuro looked down, and jumped back and stifled her scream with her hands. She had stepped on the corpse's eyeball._

_Mukuro froze and fell back. The body was already decaying in front of her. Flies already feeding off of the body. The stench of death grew stronger. All she did was close her eyes calmly as she flung her arms up to cover her head and crouched down, assuming the fetal position. Mukuro knew that if she screamed she would die._

_She felt dead just like the body in front of her. Her emotions, her life, everything about her was dead. Her once long auburn hair was now faded and the roots were shrivled. Azure eyes that no longer filled with hope. It was obvious. Even though she was able to breathe, no actual life was within her. The true living dead._

_Mukuro heard echoing footsteps._

_**Tap … Tap .. Tap** _

_They echoed in her mind. She didn't know whether or not it was just a sick twisted memory or just the cold harsh reality. Mukuro lifted her head, and saw that one of the theives were right in front of her. She didn't care if she were to die right now. But her body was too frozen in fear. If she wanted to move she couldn't have anywys, Mukuro lifted her head revealing her marred face. The theif leaped back and had a scowl on his face. _

_"How disgusting …" He said in the coldest voice._

* * *

There were times when it seemed that Makai seemed unable to be saved. These were one of those times. Mukuro monitored the outskirts of her territory. There were at least 100 dead bodies there. It would be impossible to bury them all. But.she has ordered all of her warriors to bury each of them in a grave. It was just another corpse to add to the collection of her territory. It was common that there was death. It was the cycle of life. But sometimes at these times. Mukuro felt that the gods and Kami-sama himself have left them.

Such a thought she had always had.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ah yes such a long wait and yet a short chapter…. I'm so very sorry this is the first time for me going to fanfiction for a while. I still need to catch up on reading some stories . Just expect many other updates especially in this story, and maybe a couple of one-shots … because I suck.

If you wish to contact me IM me at my AIM handle: Xxid10txaznxx

**Reading is Thanked**

**Flames are Welcomed**

**Reviews are Praised.**


End file.
